onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Donquixote Mjosgard
Name Are you sure his name is Miosgard? The pronunciation is Myosugarudo (like Nyon) so shouldn't his name have a "y" somewhere? I don't think I know anyone by the name of Miosgard, so his name isn't really a reference to anything is it? 23:44, May 18, 2011 (UTC) How do you know how it is pronounced? 23:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Raws. 23:53, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm just curious, don't get it in the wrong throat but...somehow I can't believe that the subbing groups do so many mistakes, especially when it comes to names. Why is that? Are they using google translators or what is your guess? I mean, the subbing groups should be quite skilled by now, how come we have to deal with stuff like this on a regular basis? 23:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :because the translator groups aren't concerned about a literal translation/naming... they aren't an Encyclopedia they went with what sounds better. So in this case (speking about renaming, choosing a name...) what do we do? [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 00:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : Damn I hate edit conflicts. Well Levi has said what I was going to, so yeah. Also, I hear they get new translators every so often so that may also be a reason. First of all, what should the title be? "Myosugaldo" or something? 00:06, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I see. Well, up to you then. You are the only native speaker we can actually interact with, so whatever you suggest...I guess. 00:12, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Nah I'll wait and see if anyone else doesn't like the title. I mentioned it just in case. In fact, now that I think about it, Mio can sort of sound like Myo if you say it really fast. 00:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC) This is because no scanlator is perfect. If there was a group run by good translators like Aohige or K-F members then there would never be a problem. Franky House was better than Binktopia by far but they stopped scanlating One Piece. SeaTerror 01:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I think it's better to use "'Mjosgard'" because his name sounds like Norwegian. '''Mjo'lnir (ミョルニル Myo'runiru) + A'sgard' (ア'スガルド' A'sugarudo). --Klobis 09:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) For now it's up to you two and whoever knows Japanese, but I can understand why Binktopia chose "Miosgard", if I found "Mjosgard" or "Myosugarudo" my tongue would have twisted! [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 16:10, May 19, 2011 (UTC) But "Miosgard" is pronounced 'Mio'sugarudo'' or Maio'sugarudo in Japanese. "Mjosgard", or "Myosgard", are proper spelling. --Klobis 06:34, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : Anyway Miosgard is a bad spelling. I'll move it to Mjosgard if there is no objection. --Klobis 05:56, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with you, but I guess some people don't... You should wait a little bit. sff9 (talk) 11:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I've no objections, but yes you should wait a bit. Maybe we can ask this in the "renaming" forum? And I like "Myosgard" better, if I must choose. [[User:Leviathan_89|'''''leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|''89'']] 12:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Then I'll move it after Chapter 625 is out. --Klobis 02:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) What spelling are you going to move it to? 02:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) "Mjosgard". --Klobis 06:40, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Going with the Scandinavian spelling, ok. 06:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Dad Was his father named in the anime? Like in the credits? 22:06, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Not named. "Mjosgard's father" in the credits. --Klobis 01:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Thanks. 01:25, April 30, 2012 (UTC)